monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Berjuglon
A Large heavy Brute Wyvern that is first introduced in Monster Hunter Dragon Milennium. Physiology Berjuglon is a large heavy Brute Wyvern that looks like a Carnotaurus from the books of Michael Crichton but with some differences here and there. The most notable thing being its eyes they move separately of each other and the color of the eyes is dark blue. It has black scales running from the tip of its nose to the end of its tail while the side scales are dark grey. It has small sharp bone plating on its back which is slightly brighter in color than the scales on its back. Behavior Berjuglon are known for their territorial behavior towards other monsters smaller or equal their power. They are also often found fighting with Ebony Odogaron usually resulting in Berjuglon fleeing. These monsters can get especially aggressive during winter as they only come out once every 6 weeks during the winter and are extremely hungry. They kill prey by first selecting their target and then camouflaging (which can even rival the Elder Dragon Chameleos' camouflage and is even more effective during the night) and then slowly sneaking to their target and then delivering a powerful bite to the neck and then injecting their prey with the right amount of poison. Ecological Information Position in the Food Chain Berjuglon sits on top of the food chain being the apex predator of the areas it roams around thanks to its sneaky attacking tactics and fast reactions. Berjuglon usually preys on smaller monsters but some larger monsters can also be a meal for the monster. They are prey to larger more powerful monsters and they do have to fight with Eachother a lot. Tracks It can leave a variety of tracks behind. These include Large clawed Prints which are found on the ground, Poisonous puddle which can be found on the wall and on the ground and Decayed Carcass which can be found on the ground. Cutscenes *'locale: Ancient Forest(Night)' *''' Quest: Eyes that stalk in the mist''' The hunter walks to the Center of area 6 and they don't notice anything strange so they keep walking towards area 11 when suddenly they hear something break near the entrance to area 6 and the hunter turns around. They can only see an Anjanath struggling for survival as it slowly limps away and something seems odd. The Anjanath has a huge purple substance on its neck which looks like its poison. Anjanath looks towards the entrance to area 6 and then it finally collapses to the ground dead. Then the hunter sees a strange creature slowly walking towards him/her. It then is visible and it is the Berjuglon they have been tasked to hunt. It stomps on the Anjanath's body as it roars in the air. It then notices the hunter and then focusses its sight on the hunter. It then suddenly turns invisible and the hunt begins. Abilities Berjuglon are large Brute wyverns with a large amount of strength. They can camouflage which even rivals Chameleos' camouflage. It's legs are pretty powerfull as they can kick a large rock with ease. It has a sac inside its throat which stores a deadly poison it can either make a puddle of poison or spew a poisonous cloud. Rage and Tired States *Rage: Eyes turn dark green, purple smoke huffing from its mouth and front teeth have a purple tint. *Tired: eyes turn blue, drooling and when camouflaging it sometimes fails. Ecology *Habitat Range They are usually found in all areas of the new world and they even are found in the hoarfrost reach. But they have also been spotted in areas of the old world such as the jungle. They are most common in tropical areas. *Ecological Niche Berjuglon is prey to larger more powerful monsters. They will feed mostly on smaller weaker monsters like Great Jagrass, Tobi Kadachi, and Great Girros to name a few but they also prey on Monsters such as Nargacuga and Uragaan. *In-Game Information Attacks Low-Rank *Roar: Berjuglon looks around first and then stomps and then roars in the air. *Bite: It does a simple bite. *Head Slam: Slams it's head on the ground which causes tremors (tremor resistance 1 to block) *Poison spit: Swings its head upwards and then spits poison to a random hunter. *Walking Head smash: Walks around and smashes its head around which can cause tremors(Tremor resistance 1 to block.) *Poisonous Mist: Berjuglon shakes its head and then Spits poisonous clouds. *Tail slam: Slams its tail on the ground. Enraged *Charge: Slams head on the ground and then charges forward. *Kick: Kicks a hunter which can knock them away. *Poisonous Beam: Berjuglon shakes its head first and then spits a poison beam forward. *Invisible Trap: It Roars in the air and then camouflages and can do the following: **Dragged away: It walks behind a hunter and then appears behind a hunter with its jaws open and then if the hunters don't react in time get dragged away and then they get tossed. **Suprise head swing: It quickly appears behind a hunter and then swings its head. High-Rank Normal *No new attacks Enraged *Poisonous bite: Every bite attack now causes poison *Double bite: It bites twice. *Body Slam: It will run after a hunter but stop halfway jump in the air and then bodyslam which can cause tremors(requires tremor resistance 1+ to block). G-Rank *The floor is Poisonous: Berjuglon begins to growl with it's head low to the ground and then it suddenly lifts it's head up and then spits a poison beam on the ground which causes both a poisonous pool and a poisonous cloud to spread. *Head Slam: It slowly raises it's head up and then slams it down on the ground. Enraged *Sneaky Dive: Berjuglon turns invisible it then walks behind a hunter and then dives at him/her. *Pet of Chameleos: This is Berjuglon's strongest attack it starts off by camouflaging and then walking in front of a hunter. If he/she has low health it will grab the hunter with it's jaw slam him/her on the ground and then use a poisonous beam on that hunter until he/she has fainted. If that hunter has high health it will instead toss that hunter against a wall or toss that hunter on the ground and continue fighting.